The Baby
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: This is the sequel to Leah's New Love, so read it first! And well... It is about the baby! DUH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! This is my sequel to Leah's New Love!! I hope you enjoy chaper one... Where you meet THE BABY!**

**--- **

**Leah4Life**

* * *

"It's a boy!" Dr. Cullen told me...

"We are done, sweetheart...." John told me... ..

"I love you..." I told him.

"Oh, I love you, too, love." He told me...

"Dr. Cullen.... Is my baby okay?"

"Yes." He told me.

-

Dr. Cullen handed me the baby and I could feel the tears running down my face.. He was so beautiful... He got that from his dad... .... He had sparking blue eyes... Where did that come from... . John's hair...

John was sitting on the edge of the bed in one of the extra bedrooms, where I was sitting up holding my newborn baby boy in my arms. He was smiling down at us and I looked up at him.

"Want to hold him?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah." He gently took the baby out of my arms. He held it smiling. "What do you want to name him?" I asked.

"I only have one name idea..." I told him.. "I never thought of any girl names... But I did get one boy name together in my head..."

"What is it?" He asked looking interested.

"Jacob Conner..." I muttered. He smiled.

"That's a nice name.."

"You like it?" I asked.

"Yes. I do." He looked up, from the baby's face. "It suits him."

"So. Jacob." I said.

"Yes, my dear." Jacob Black said, walking in the room. "Funny you would name the baby after me." He laughed.

"Yeah, Jake." I answered sarcastically.

"Are you two love birds ready for your visitors? Leah. Your little brother is about to go insane out there."

"We are ready... Why not? I can't think of any reasons I wouldn't be." I said. Jake left the room for a moment and then came back with Seth on his heels.

John handed me Jacob Conner and I smiled down at my baby... "Leah. Are. You. Okay?" Seth asked.

"Yes, Seth. I am fine." I told him, a little aggravated. "Do you even see the little baby in my arms?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah..." He muttered.

"Jacob Conner." I told him.

"He is... He looks very healthy..." He said.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

"Leah... Why were you crying?" Seth asked.

"I was happy Seth. I still am..." He smiled.

"I am so glad." Seth said. I heard someone come in, but I didn't look up... I was still staring at my little baby... My little half vampire, half were wolf baby... It was more beautiful, than I had ever imagined...

"AW!" Emily said, from the doorway... "Look at the little family." It was true. John, Jacob Conner, and I were a family.. And other than Seth, we were all each other had that way...

"They are very cute together, aren't they?" This time it was Sam who spoke.

"Yes." Emily answered.

I looked up at John who was looking down at me and Jacob Conner...

"He is so cute, Leah." Emily said.

"Thanks." I said, still gazing up at John. John smiled at me...

-

The last people had finally left and we were alone. I took my sleeping baby and put him in his crib. For a moment, I stood there looking at my beautiful son... John came up behind me and put his arm around me.

"You did good..." He told me.

"Aw. I couldn't have done it, if it wouldn't have been for you being there with me.. Helping me..." I told him...

I turned around in his arms and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you." I told him...

"And I you." He kissed me. "So, what do you want to do? Talk?" He asked.

"I'm not feeling very loquacious." I told him.

"OH.... What else could we do?" He tapped his chin with his finger... .

"Oh.. I don't know..." I laughed. He pulled me up the stairs and to our room...


	2. Seth Clearwater!

**Thank you so so so much for the reviews!!!**

* * *

I woke up early and John wasn't in bed... But there wasn't a note so I walked down the stairs and into Jacob Conner's room. John was standing over Jacob Conner's crib staring down at him. I walked across the room quietly, and took his hand...

"Good morning." He said. He was still looking down at the baby. "How did you sleep?" He asked, finally looking up.

"Pretty good." I answered. "What are you doing in here?" I asked. He laughed.

"I can't get over how beautiful he is." He told me.

"He got that from you." I told him.

"Oh, Leah." He laughed.

"I have a question..." I muttered.

"Yes, my dear?"

"The eyes... He has blue eyes... Where did that come from? I don't even know one person in my family who has ever had blue eyes." I told him, gazing down at our son.

I looked back up, when he laughed. "What?"

"I had blue eyes..." He told me, through the laughter..

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes." He answered, smiling.

"They are pretty." I told him.

"Thanks." He told me.

"I love you...." I told him.... He smiled, looking down at Jacob Conner.

"I love you, too...." He said, kissing me sweetly.. My God.... I love him.... ..

"Oh, stop...." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"The baby is waking up.." He kissed me again and I laughed. "Don't you care?" He laughed and touched my face, sweetly.

"I do..." He said, kissing my neck. "You are just so incredibly irresistible...." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry." I said. Jacob Conner was sitting up in his crib watching us... "Stop... The baby is watching...." I muttered.

"Oh. Fine. Later then.." He laughed.

I reached down and picked up the baby.... His eyes were brilliant. "He is beautiful......" I told him.. ....

"Yes, he is.... You say he got it from me... But love he got a lot from you... .... He is a werewolf... He is just like you... He looks like both you and me....." He rambled.....

"Thanks." I smiled.. "I love you." I said, to both of them...

"And I you." He kissed my cheek.

"So.... What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well... We could go see your brother. Or the Cullens... Or someone... ..... Or we could just hang around here... Play with the baby..." He muttered.

"I like the last plan.." I looked down at my baby, who was smiling up at me.... ..

"I do, too....." He smiled.

"Let us go to the living room and play baby...." I said..

"Come on......" He pulled me through the house and I laughed.. ....

-

Seth stood in the doorway smiling at us.... The happy family..... Finally. I have the happy family.... "Hey little bro." I said, laughing.

"Hey, big sis." He smiled. "Bro."

"Hey, Seth." John said.

"Hello little baby." Seth said, looking at the smiling baby in my arms. "Come to Uncle Seth." Seth said, reaching out to Jacob Conner. I reluctantly let got of my baby and walked into the house holding John's hand, the one thing my little brother can't pry away...

"How's Brook, Seth? I asked. I hadn't seen Brook scince the wedding, so... ....

"She is good...." He muttered.

"Seth.... What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Seth. I know something happened."

"No." He said. "Nothing happened."

"Something happened."

"Leah. Nothing happened."

"Seth Clearwater. I know you. You are acting weird. Something bad happened. And I am your big sister. I deserve to know. What happened?"

"Leah. The baby. He would here." He said quietly looking down at the baby. When his eyes finally looked up they were full of shame.

"Seth..."

"Okay. Just not with the baby in the room Leah. I don't want him to hear." He said, shamefully.

"John... Could you please take the baby in another room?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, love." He stood and took the baby from Seth. Once they were out of the room I looked into Seth's shame filled eyes....

"What happened?"

He looked down and sighed. "You know me so well big sister." He laughed at that. "Leah. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was awful.... We got carried away..... And well, the problem is.... God, Leah. This is so hard for me to say. And to you, my big sister.... I am so so sorry....." He trailed off.

"What is is Seth?"

"I was planning on asking her anyway.... And after she told me.... Well, I did and she said yes...But I still feel bad.... I can't believe I did this......"

"Seth. What did you do?"

"Leah. I am having a baby." He looked down. "Well, Brook is....."

"When did this happen?" I asked the little bit of hysteria was in my voice....

"About a week after the wedding.... At least that was when she told me.... It was really scary.... She came in... And her face was as pale, as a vampire.. She was shaking her head 'no'.... I asked her what was wrong... But she just shook her head......." He looked up at me.. "I was so so scarred... Then when she finally told me..... She was crying.... And I just took her hands and said it would be okay...." His voice was full of pain. "But- But Leah I don't know... Even if we get married.... People will still see that is why.... And even though.... I don't know.. I am so so so scarred.... I don't know what we are going to do......." He trailed off, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh, Seth." I went over to sit beside him on the couch and took his hands. "Seth Clearwater. You can do this. You can be a great father for that baby.... And a great wife to Brook.... You can make this work.. You can make this happen. Seth, you made one mistake... But you are going to do something about it.... You are going to marry her. And you are going to take care of her and that baby. You are doing the right thing and I for one am very very proud of you."

"You really think I can do this Leah?" He asked.

"I do." I told him. "You should have more faith in yourself. You should know this. You were practically my dad for my whole life... Well, after dad died...."

"Thank you, Leah." He stood up. "I better go." He laughed. "Daddy has to go check on mommy." He joked.

-

"My little brother..." I muttered. "Is having a baby....." I collapsed on our bed that night and put my face in my hands... John took my hand..

"But you are right... He can do it." He told me. "He will make a great dad."

"I know.... I just.. I thought that we had raised him better than that.... But still I love my little brother and I will help him in any way he needs....."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"He'll be fine....."

He kissed me again and I kissed back, getting happier.... Seth could do this.... He would be fine, and so I could continue my happy life with my imprint.... So, I kissed him, knotting my fingers in his hair.... He laughed. This, I could get used to... I thought to myself. He kissed me more passionately..... His fingers traced my neck and I laughed.... It tickled... He smiled wickedly and I laughed.... .....

"Oh... BAD VAMPIRE!" I laughed.

"Oh.. I'll be as bad as you want me to be..." He joked..

"Very." I laughed.


	3. Goodbye

"Seth. Why do you have to leave?" I asked. He was standing in front of me telling me that he and Brook would be moving away for about a year.

"Leah. We can't let them know we had a baby before... Well, you know..." He said.... I frowned. "That would humiliate my Brook. So, we are leaving for a year... And I promise, that you, John, and Jacob Conner can come visit.... We will write letters. I promise.... I swear..."

"I'll miss you so much...."

"And I'll miss you, too...." He sighed.. "Leah.... I just have to do this.... I can't stay here.. My Brook would be humiliated, as I said.... I feel bad enough for making her go through this.... I can't make her go through that...." He rambled.

"Seth. Promise me that you will come back." I commanded.

"Leah. I will come back..." He looked me in the eye. "Lu Push is my home. Where my pack is and my family.... Small but still... I'm going to come back. I'd miss you to much if I never came back Leah.... Come on..."

"Okay, Seth." I hugged him.

"Bye, Leah." He said.

"Bye, Seth." I knew any second now the hot tears would run down my face, and I didn't care.... They did of chose....

"Oh, Leah...." He muttered wiping away my tears. "I'll come back." He promised.

"Love you, Seth." I told him.

"Love you, too, Leah." He hugged me one last time and then turned to leave.

I grabbed his arm and he turned back.

"Take care of her." I said. "And don't get yourself in any trouble, either."

"Give me a little credit now, Leah.... I am a father now.." He turned and left leaving me feeling very alone.. But then I felt a cool hand slip into mine and I looked up.

"He will be fine." John told me.

"I know.."

I looked out at the dark sky and frowned...

"When are they leaving?"

"Early tomorrow morning." I answered him.

"They will be fine."

"I hope so." I turned to face him. "Where is the baby?"

"He is asleep.." John told me.

"You got him to go to sleep?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well.... I sang to him." He told me..

"Oh... You sing?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well.... You learn something new every day." I laughed.

"I'll sing to you. If you want." He told me.

"That would be nice."

"Okay, then...." He pulled me up the stairs and into bed. "What do you want me to sing?" He asked.

"I don't care... Anything..."

"Okay...."

-

I had never thought that my John might be a good singer.... I never really thought of it.... But he is.... It is so beautiful.....

"Leah?" I felt him touch my neck and I woke.

"Yes?"

"Um.... Well.. Sam Uley is here to see you." He said.

"Sam?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." I muttered, getting out of bed and walking behind him into the living room, despite the fact that I was in pajamas..

John went into the kichen and I sat down in a chair across from Sam, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Sam." I said, smiling. "How is Emily?"

"Good. Leah. Where is your little brother?" He asked. Crap. What do I say to him?

"I don't know." I didn't lie. I really didn't know where they had gone. Sam stared into my eyes, searching for some sign that I might be lieing..

"Fine." He stood. "Bye."

And he was gone...

John came in, frowning.

"Well." He said.

"That was odd..." I finished.

"Exactly."

"What would he want with Seth?" I asked him.

"I don't know.... He isn't even Seth's Alfa.... I mean I would understand better for that to have been Jacob...." He trailed off.

"I don't know...... I'm going to go check on the baby." I walked to Jacob Conner's room, slowly... I could feel him right behind me....

When we arrived I saw Jacob Conner (he looked like a two year old) smiling up at us.

"Oh. Look at our big boy..." I laughed. I knew he wouldn't grow as fast as Nessie at least.....

"Mommy!" He laughed.


	4. Lizzie Clearwater

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Enjoy the chapter...**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

"What did you say?" I asked Jacob Conner, who was sitting in his crib laughing.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He laughed.

I ran over to my little baby.

"I love you, mommy!" He laughed. John smiled at me. I picked Jacob Conner up and kissed his little cheek.

"I love you, Jacob." John took my hand and smiled at Jacob Conner.

"Daddy!" He shrieked. I handed John the baby and Jacob Conner kissed John's cheek.... It was so sweet.. My baby's first words.....

"John..." I muttered..

"Yeah...." He asked gazing at our little baby....

"I love you.." I smiled..

"And I you.." He laughed.. Jacob Conner laughed at us.

"What is so funny?" I asked, my laughing baby.

"Nothing, mommy." He laughed..

-

John laughed at me.. "John Paul. What in the world is so funny?"

"You are just so emotional sometimes." He laughed kissing me..

"So, so sorry.. I am simply human." I joked.. He wiped my tears away and kissed me again....

"I love you, my little human.." He laughed, again.

"Ohhh.... You joke.." I muttered, as he kissed my neck..

"But it is so fun, my love." He answered..

"Oh. Yes.." He laughed. "Joke." I said, sarcastically.

"Well.... I'm sorry. I won't joke about your humanity anymore.."

"Thank you.... But I guess I'm not exactly human... I am a were wolf.. But.... Still.." I muttered.

"Oh. Well.... Still, you are more human than me, love...." He muttered in my ear..

"This.... Is true.." I muttered. He kissed my neck again and I groaned..

"What is it?" He asked, looking up with a worried expression on my face..

"I don't know...." I answered truthfully..

He sat up in our bed and turned to me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am great.." I answered. He touched my face.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"John. I am very happy." I answered. He kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too."

John took my hands and kissed me.. He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"So. John...."

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know...." I answered again.. "I don't know what to do.."

"About what?" He asked, frowning.

"I just don't know what to do know.. I mean.... What do we do know?" I asked..

"Do you mean today?" He asked.

"Yes.."

"Well.. I guess.... We should go check on the baby.." He told me.. "Come on."

-

The early morning light poured through the window.. His glittering face was the first thing I saw that morning and he was staring at me. He smiled.

"Good morning."

"Morning." I answered.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"I missed you."

"Aw. I was right here." He laughed.

"Still."

"Sweetheart." He kissed me.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes. Should I not?"

"No. I was just.. You look a little red.. And you feel a little warm...." He held me tighter. "But that feels good." He told me, smiling.

"Well, you know.. I am just naturally hot. And then there is the fact that well, I am usually blushing right?" I laughed.

"Sorry." He laughed. "I still haven't gotten used to the fact that the people around me won't always be cold and pale." He laughed.

"I could go stand in the refrigerator..." I laughed. "But I don't think that it would do any good."

"Oh. Don't do that." He laughed. "I like it. It feels good."

He kissed me.

-

Jacob laughed contently, and I kissed John sweetly.

RING, RING.

I opened my phone and laughed at Jacob, who was shushing John.

"Hello?" I asked, through the laughter.

"Leah!" Seth beamed.

"What's up little bro?" I asked.

"I'm a daddy."

"What?" I asked.

"Brook had the baby!" He told me.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was a girl. We named her Elizabeth. We call her Lizzie."

"Seth Clearwater. Can we come down?" I asked.

"Oh, chores. I miss you, Leah! Please. I want you to see the baby. It is so cute."

"Okay. We'll be there sometime this week.. I'm not sure when we'll be able to come. But we'll come. See you soon, Seth."

"Good. I miss you and that baby. I even miss the vampire." He laughed.

"Bye, Seth." I hung up the phone and smiled at John, who was sitting next to me on the bed, holding Jacob Conner.

"Brook had the baby?" John asked.

"Yes."

"You want to go down as soon as possible?"

"Yes."

"I'll go pack a bag." He smiled and handed me the baby.


	5. Family Reunion

**HEY, GUYS! **

**Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**The next chapter is the EPILOGUE! **

**So, enjoy this chapter and the last!**

**Thanks. So very much. **

**Enjoy the chapter and read the next one... **

**There might be another fanfic as a sequel to the sequel.... Or maybe not.. Just watch out for new fanfics!! And keep reviewing!**

**Love you guys so much!**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

"Leah?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I answered, as I opened my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "Why would you ask that?"

"I.. Your so warm.."

"Your so cold." I answered. "We're fire and ice." I laughed.

"I guess your right." He laughed. "Do you think I'll ever get used to the heat?" He asked.

"I don't know.." I muttered as he kissed me.

"Well.. I hope not.. Your warmth is enchanting to me."

"Nice. You are so cold. And I love it.." I kissed him..

"Opposites attract.." He laughed.

-

He held my hand and I pulled him through the doorway into the baby's room.

"Hey, baby." I said, when we walked into the babies room.

"Hey, mommy!" Jacob smiled.

"Hey, Jake."

"Daddy!" He laughed.

I walked over to him and picked him up. John kissed my cheek and then kissed Jacob's cheek.

"I love you." Jacob said, smiling brightly.

"I love you, too, little one." John said, smiling.

"Okay, John. Are the bags packed?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Yes, my love." He turned and walked out of the room quickly, and returned moments later, holding two bags. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Definetly." I answered.

"Then, let us go." He said, smiling. Holding the baby, I walked beside him out to the car. "Family reunion." John whispered in my ear, as I buckled Jacob Conner's seat belt.

-

"Seth!" I screamed, as I saw Seth open the door. I ran and hugged him.

"Leah! Let your little brother go, Leah." He laughed.

"Oh. Sorry." He smiled at me.

"Come, come, come!!" He said, walking into the living room. John was trailing behind me, holding Jacob. I heard Jacob laugh..

"Oh, hey, Jake! I didn't see you! How are you?" Seth laughed.

"Good, uncle Seth. We missed you!" He laughed.

"I missed you, too, Jake." He smiled. "John. You good?"

"Very good." John said, his eyes on me. "And you?" John asked Seth.

"I'm glad." He laughed. "And I am very good. I can't wait for you to see Lizzie! She is so cute. And so very sweet.." He smiled.

"I can't wait." I told him. He beamed and we walked into the living room, where I saw Brook sitting on the couch holding a beautiful little baby girl. She was tiny.. But she had bright blue eyes. And she looked happy..

"Hello, Leah." She said. Seth walked over to her and sat down beside her on the couch.

"That's my Lizzie." He said.

"She's precious." I smiled at the baby.

"Want to hold her?" Brook asked.

"Yeah." I said, walking nearer. Seth stood up and I took his place on the couch. Brook handed the baby to me. Jacob had never been this little.. Being a half vampire, half were wolf he was born pretty big.. But not too very big of chors. He was my perfect little baby boy. But this little baby girl was adorable..

"She's very pretty, Brook." John said, from the doorway where he was standing, holing Jacob. He was smiling at the little baby girl in my arms.

"Thank you, John." She said, smiling at him.. She had never really understood what had happened with me and John. But she seemed to have excepted him as family, anyway. As my imprint and husband he was her family.

John set down Jacob and he walked over to me.

"Hey, Aunt Brook!" He smiled.

"Hey, Jake." She responded.

I looked down at my little boy and smiled.

"Jacob meet your little cousin. Her name is Lizzie." I said, as Brook pulled Jacob up onto her lap.

"Hi, Lizzie! I'm Jake!" He laughed. Lizzie laughed at him.


	6. Picture

**WOW! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! :( MIGHT BE MORE... .. MIGHT NOT.. :)**

**THANKS FOR READING AND OR REVIEWING! :)**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER...**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

Today we were taking our first family picture. And when I say family, I mean all of our family that lives near us in any way! Seth, Brook, and Lizzie. And then there is Emily, Sam, and their newborn baby boy Jack.

I walked into Jacob's room and saw John standing over Jacob, who was wearing a light blue polo shirt and tan pants.. He looked so cute..

"You look nice." John said, as I walked over to him.

"Oh, thanks." I said, picturing the simple black dress and white jacket I was wearing.. The picture was formal.... Aa. I hated anything formal. "You do too." I answered, looking at him. He was looking very handsome wearing a yellow polo shirt and tan pants....

"Thanks." He laughed.

"And you." I said, turning to my baby. "You look very handsome." I told him. He smiled.

"Thank you, mommy! You look pretty!" He gushed.

"Aw. Thanks, Jake." I said. He kissed me cheek.

"Come on. It's time to go." John pulled me and Jacob through the doorway..

-

Family. That is a important word. This was mine.. Huh. Sam was in it! I knew he would be.. But I had had different reasons for him to be in my family. I had never thought he would be my cousin's husband. I had never thought that my beautiful cousin Emily would be standing there holding Sam's equally as beautiful baby boy in her arms. But he is my family.. Still.. Just not how I thought he would.

Seth was really growing up.. With his wife and daughter... He was standing there wearing the same thing as John (planned?) holding his little baby girl..

Then there was me.. Me and John and Jacob. My beautiful, perfect baby boy.. And my prefect vampire husband and imprint..

"Say cheese."


End file.
